1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sound processing device and a method therefor, and more particularly to a sound processing device for canceling an input noise, a method therefor, and a computer program product therefor.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an electronic device such as a microphone having an audio input unit, various noises alone or along with a desired audio may be inputted into the audio input unit. The various noises include a noise generated due to an operation of the electronic device. In a portable communication device such as a cellular phone, a microphone is disposed in the vicinity of a key operation unit. Therefore, a sound generated due to a key operation may be inputted into the microphone and sent to a communication counterpart.
For example, JP 3,420,831 B and JP 60-173600 A each disclose a method of suppressing and canceling a noise inputted through a microphone. Other known methods include a method of extracting a noise from an inputted sound and generating a sound wave having an inverse phase to the noise, thereby suppressing the noise.
However, know noise canceling processings increase a processing time required for a sound data processing. In other words, the sound data processing delays by a time required for the noise canceling processing.